Double Proposal
by frm93
Summary: Blaine is planning on proposing to Kurt, but it gets ruined. Now Kurt is determined to make the perfect proposal to Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, everything is going to be fine," Blaine said reassuringly.

Kurt gave Blaine a sideways glance before returning to fidgeting.

"Why did we wait this long to tell your parents?" Kurt said throwing his hands up. "They should have been the first people we told!"

"Don't you remember what I told you about them? If we had told them about our engagement right after it had happened, they would have tried to break it off," Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed and turned his head to stare out the passenger window. Everything had been going great for them until Blaine had brought up the fact that they still needed to inform his parents of their engagement. Kurt began to feel dizzy and decided to roll down his window to try to get some oxygen in his lungs.

"Don't try to escape by jumping through the window, you will permanently scar your beautiful face," Blaine warned.

"Escaping through the window was the last thing on my mind," Kurt answered. "And I would never do anything to permanently scar my beautiful face because I know how much you love to look at it. As do I yours."

"Yes, my face does have an appealing charm," Blaine said with a chuckle.

Blaine saw the nervous look that still was on Kurt's face and laced his fingers into Kurt's to reassure him.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine and smiled. He really loved it when Blaine held his hand. As Kurt looked back out the window, he reminisced about how they got engaged.

Blaine looked at his watch and started pacing at the base of the stairs where he had first laid eyes upon his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

"Where is he? Kurt is never late," Blaine said aloud to the empty room.

Kurt was supposed to meet Blaine there 10 minutes ago and he hadn't even called to say that he would be late. Blaine had been planning this special moment for weeks and the one time Kurt decided to be tardy was the one time that he had to be on time. Blaine reached into his pocket and brought out the small box that filled it. He opened the top and examined the ring inside. It was special, like Kurt, and also unique.

_There is no other ring like this in the world, just like there is no one in the world like my Kurt, _Blaine thought as he placed the box back in his pocket.

"Hey, Blaine, is your friend coming anytime soon because I have to lock up," the Dean of Dalton Academy asked.

"Well, he usually isn't late so I'm guessing he isn't coming," Blaine replied solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I know this was supposed to be special. But if you would like, I could do this again for you another night," the Dean offered.

"No, I really wanted it to be tonight because it's the anniversary of when we first met right here on these stairs. But thanks for the offer," Blaine replied.

Blaine walked away with his head down. He made his way to the front doors when they opened.

"Blaine, honey, I'm so sorry I'm late but Rachel would not let me leave," Kurt said as he burst through the doors of Dalton.

"It's okay. It doesn't really matter any more. Let's just go home," Blaine murmured.

"But Blaine, when you told me to meet you here, you made it sound like it was something extra special," Kurt said taking in Blaine's sad look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just go," Blaine answered.

Blaine walked past Kurt leaving him confused. Kurt followed Blaine to his car while trying to figure out why he was this sad.

"Are you mad at me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"No, baby, I could never be mad at you. You're perfect, and I love you," Blaine replied kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Blaine got into his car before Kurt could say anything. Kurt walked to the passenger side and got in the car. The car ride home was quiet. Blaine didn't even sing when his favorite songs came on the radio. Kurt couldn't help but feel as if he had done something wrong. He studied Blaine trying to read his mind. Blaine pulled the car into their drive way and turned the engine off.

He turned to Kurt and looked surprised at his expression.

"Are you attempting to melt my brain with your mind powers?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"No, I am trying to read your mind with my mind reading powers. But they are useless against your charming good looks," Kurt replied with a smile.

Blaine laughed and leaned over to kiss Kurt. Kurt could tell that Blaine was broken hearted because of Kurt's tardiness. He just wished that he could know why. Blaine pulled back, smiled, and got out of the car. Kurt remained in his seat a few seconds longer trying to decipher what could be bothering Blaine.

"If you keep on making faces like that, you're going to get wrinkles on your gorgeous moisturized face," Blaine said snapping Kurt back to reality.

"You're right. And I love your description of my face almost as much as I love you," Kurt replied grasping Blaine's hand.

They walked hand in hand towards their front door. Blaine unlocked the door and ushered Kurt to go in first.

"Why, thank you, handsome young man," Kurt said.

"If I am a young man, does that make you an old man. You are, after all, older than I," Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Well, that is the last time I tip the door opener with a compliment," Kurt replied with an arrogant twist.

They both laughed at their silliness.

"For the record, I think that you have an unfair advantage," Blaine stated.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well, you are a year older than me, meaning that you had an unfair time advantage to perfect your good looks. I have to work extra hard to keep up with you," Blaine replied.

"Blaine Anderson, that is the craziest thing I have ever heard you say," Kurt answered laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I have said crazier things, but I do agree with you," Blaine said laughing along with Kurt.

They went into their living room and sat down next to each other on their couch.

"Blaine, I think it's time we redecorate the house," Kurt said.

"But Kurt, we just painted the walls and bought a new couch," Blaine answered.

"Yes, but I grow weary of this color and couch," Kurt said while feigning exhaustion.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and laughed.

"Kurt Hummel, you never cease to amaze me," Blaine said with a loving smile.

They cuddle on the couch while they watched a special on the life of Elizabeth Taylor. When the special ended, Blaine got up off of the couch.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "What would you like for dinner?"

"You're letting me choose? Well, this never happens," Kurt said jokingly.

"Well, we can make what you want, or we can go through our daily routine where you make a suggestion and we end up eating the opposite," Blaine replied chuckling.

Kurt moved his head from side to side trying to rack his brain for dinner ideas. Blaine just stared at him lovingly waiting for an answer. Kurt stopped moving his head and continued to stare into Blaine's eyes.

"Do you know what you want?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied almost breathlessly.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked.

Instead of answering with words, Kurt got up off the couch and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Blaine like there was no tomorrow. The end of the world could have happened but all Kurt could think about and feel were Blaine's lips on his. Blaine knotted his fingers in Kurt's hair. Neither wanted this kiss to end. Blaine laid Kurt on the couch gently and leaned his body into Kurt's. Their kiss depended and got more intense. Blaine moved from Kurt's lips to his cheek and down his neck to his collarbone. Kurt gasped for air as his whole body tingled. He loved Blaine so much and still pinched himself for he could not believe that he was really his. Blaine pulled up and looked at Kurt.

"Do you know what today is?" Blaine asked.

"Saturday," Kurt answered.

"No, I mean the significance of this day," Blaine said.

Kurt thought about it for a minute before realizing what Blaine was referring to.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Today is the fifth anniversary of when we first met," Kurt replied. "Oh, did you plan something special and I ruined it? Is that why you wanted to meet at Dalton?"

"No, I didn't have anything special planned," Blaine replied kissing the worry lines on Kurt's forehead. "You never ruin anything. I was just wondering if you remembered."

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget one of the best days of my life?" Kurt replied.

They both smiled and kissed one more time before Blaine got off of Kurt.

"Okay, now time to be serious," Blaine said. "What do you want to eat?"

* * *

"Kurt, we're here," Blaine said breaking Kurt out of his day dream.

"Can't we just go home and send them an email?" Kurt pleaded one last time.

Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Kurt to get out.

"How gentlemanly," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, closed the car door, and grabbed Kurt's hand. As they walked towards Blaine's parent's house, Kurt became even more nervous. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to keep him in reality.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as they got to the door.

"No, but we're going in no matter what I say," Kurt answered with a nervous laugh.

Blaine pulled his key out of his pocket and placed it in the lock. He gave Kurt one last glance before turning the key and opening the door.

* * *

As Kurt was putting the laundry away, he noticed that there was a little box in Blaine's sock drawer. With his curiosity rising, Kurt retrieved the box from the drawer and opened the lid.

"Oh my gosh," was all Kurt could say when he saw the extravagant ring placed neatly in the box.

Kurt's knees became weak so he sat down on the bed. All he could do was stare at the ring and cry.

"I did ruin something special yesterday," Kurt said to himself between sobs.

After a few minutes, Kurt placed the box back in Blaine's sock drawer. He ran out of their bedroom and grabbed the phone.

"Rachel, he bought me a ring! And not just any ring, an engagement ring!" Kurt said to Rachel while still crying.

"Oh, Kurt, I am so happy for you! Finn and I will be right over to congratulate you," Rachel replied.

"No, he hasn't proposed yet. But I'm pretty sure that that's what he was going to do yesterday at Dalton," Kurt said as new tears rolled down his face.

"Oh no, this is all my fault. If I hadn't made you late, you would be engaged right now," Rachel lamented. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Rachel. But will you come over, please? I need your help with something," Kurt asked as an idea began forming.

"Of course, Kurt. I will be over in less than an hour," Rachel replied.

Kurt hung up the phone and began planning how he was going to propose to Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt I can't believe that I am the reason you aren't engaged yet!" Rachel yelled as she mentally kicked herself.

"Rach, how could you have known what he was planning? But I do agree with you," Kurt replied with a smirk.

Rachel gave Kurt a death glare before taking another sip of her tea. She glanced over at what Kurt was sketching.

"What's that?" she asked, pointed towards the paper.

"Well, that is supposed to be a balcony over looking a garden. And those are the moon beams and that's..." Kurt began.

"Whoa, wait. There are a few things wrong with this idea. First, you're ripping off Romeo and Juliet. Second, how do you expect to get Blaine to agree to go to a balcony without him suspecting something is up?" Rachel asked.

Kurt tilted his head at Rachel. He hadn't thought about that. He looked back down at his paper and sighed.

"Blaine is a better planner than I am. That's why I always let him plan everything. I just do decorative details," Kurt said as he crumpled up his sketch.

Kurt got up from the couch and began to pace the living room. Rachel just sat back staring at him.

"Kurt, I know you want this to be special and over the top but it doesn't have to be. Blaine was just going to propose to you at Dalton," Rachel said.

Kurt stared at Rachel like she was crazy.

"Rachel, don't you remember how Blaine and I first met? I remember telling everybody that story a thousand times. He was going to propose on the staircase, I just know it. He is so romantic," Kurt said admiring his boyfriend.

"Well, you could do the same. Invite him to Dalton and propose on the staircase. Problem solved," Rachel said with a grin.

"Problem not solved, Rachel. I can't steal his idea. It wouldn't be romantic. I have to come up with the best..." Kurt trailed off staring at a wall.

"What? Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"The Lima Bean," Kurt replied.

"What?"

"The Lima Bean! Why didn't I think of it before?" Kurt said growing happier with every word.

"What is so special and romantic about the Lima Bean?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, we always went to the Lima Bean. That's where I told Blaine that I had feelings for him. Gosh, Rachel, do you ever listen to my stories?" Kurt said as he flopped down on the couch.

He began sketching the inside of the Lima Bean.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Blaine yelled.

Blaine's parents walked into the room to greet their son and his boyfriend.

"Blaine, it's so good to see you. Kurt, you look lovely," Mrs. Anderson said hugging her son and his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson. You look beautiful as always," Kurt replied.

Mrs. Anderson gave Kurt a stern look but knew she couldn't get him to stop calling her "Mrs. Anderson." Mr. Anderson gave his son a hug and shook Kurt's hand.

"What a pleasant surprise. I feel like you two hardly ever visit us anymore," Mr. Anderson said.

"Well, we have some important news that can't be told over the phone," Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back nervously. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked between the two boys and at each other. Blaine looked back to his parents with a huge smile on his face.

"Mom. Dad. Kurt and I are engaged to be married," Blaine said still keeping a huge smile on his face.

Kurt held his breath as he waited for Blaine's parent's reaction. For a moment, Blaine's parents just stared at them. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson shared a glance before turning back to their son and his fiancé.

"Well, son," Mr. Anderson began.

"We are a little surprised," Mrs. Anderson said.

"I thought you said you would be right back!" Cooper yelled as he walked into the room. "Blaine! Kurt! I didn't know you were here."

"Hey Coop. Kurt and I just told Mom and Dad the great news," Blaine said.

"Oh, about you guys being engaged? Yeah, I'm proud of you, man," Cooper replied.

Cooper looked over towards his parents and saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"What? He's my brother and I'm excited for him. He found love and now he is marrying that love," Cooper told to his astonished parents.

"Well, I guess if Cooper is happy, then we are too," Mr. Anderson replied.

Mrs. Anderson glared at her husband but said nothing.

"Congratulations Kurt and Blaine," Mr. Anderson said as he hugged his son and soon to be son-in-law.

"See, Kurt. I told you there was nothing to be nervous about," Blaine said trying to reassure his fiancé.

Kurt smiled a fake smile and tried to breath evenly.

* * *

Kurt turned down the volume on the movie he and Blaine were watching and turned to his boyfriend.

"Blaine? You never told me about what happened between you and your parents. I mean you did but not in great detail," Kurt said.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Blaine asked not making eye contacted with Kurt.

"I want to know what their exact words and reactions were when you told them you were gay," Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed. He knew one day Kurt would want to know this.

"Well, I hadn't openly told them until I was a little older, but I always knew. My parents suspected something was off about me because I preferred pressed pants and sweater vests over jeans and dirty t-shirts. Cooper always supported me in his own way. My mother thought that it was just a phase and that soon I would be begging to burn those clothes and records and whatever else I had that wasn't boyish enough. My father was indifferent. He was just happy to have two boys. As the years went on, my tastes didn't change much. My mother started ignoring me and paying more attention to Cooper. I was jealous at first. Cooper got all of the attention and I got shot down for everything. I would nail a dance move and my mom would look the other way. My father encouraged me. He thought I was the fun son," Blaine laughed.

"And then when I became a teenager, things got worse. Every time my mother caught me staring at a guy she would yell at me. My father told her to leave me alone and after a while, she did. I would stare at a boy and she would make disgusted noises and walk away. My father tried to make up for it by buying me things, but it wasn't the same as a mother's love," Blaine paused to wipe away a tear.

"You can stop if you want. I get it now," Kurt told him as he wiped away a tear of his own.

"No, I want you to know what happened," Blaine replied. "When the incident at my first high school happened, my mother yelled at me. 'Why can't you be like the other boys? Then this wouldn't have happened. Didn't you think about how this would affect us?' My father had to calm her down. I ran to my room and cried. I cried because of what happened at school and because of what my mother had said.

"My mother hardly spoke to me after that. My father let me switch schools to Dalton and my mother yelled at him. I tried to get my mother to be kind to my father and I but she wouldn't budge. Whenever Cooper would visit I would tell him about how I joined the Warblers and about guys that I liked and he would listen and give me advice. My mother, who sat in the next room, would hear all of this. After a while she asked me about the Warblers and I would tell her.

"I was flabbergasted that she actually wanted to know about my life. But I left out the part about the cute guys. Then she asked me about them and I told her about one. For a while she wasn't yelling at me or making disgusted noises. But I didn't push it. She still wasn't keen on the idea of me being gay but I feel that in her own way she accepted me. She probably is still hoping that I will meet a nice girl and she will turn me straight and we would get married, have kids, and grow old together.

"When she found out about you, she became apprehensive but didn't pull away like in the beginning. And now she is the way she is. There is nothing I can do to change her just like there is nothing she can do to change me."

Blaine finished talking and looked over at his boyfriend who had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Kurt. I didn't mean to make you cry," Blaine lamented.

"I am so sorry, Blaine. I wish there was some way I could make your childhood better," Kurt said as new tears fell from his eyes.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you don't need to make my childhood better. You are already making my present and future amazing," Blaine replied.

Blaine cupped his boyfriend's face and pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everybody who alerted/favorite this story/me! DianaLynn0724, ConsultingTimeTraveler, AngelofAme, 20eKUraN11, sparklyshimmer2010, GiDDyMAe, and 87crystal! Now on to the story!**

"Kurt, is it really necessary to throw all of your clothes out of your closet? I mean, surely by now you should have found something to wear," Rachel said as another shirt bombarded her.

"Rachel, I swear to you, I have nothing to wear!" Kurt shouted. "How's this one?"

"You look very handsome. There, now you're done. Put all your clothes away," Rachel replied.

Kurt threw down the shirt and pants he was holding up and continued to rummage through his clothes. Rachel sighed as she began folding Kurt's clothes.

"If Blaine comes home to this mess, he is going to send you to a mental institution. I just might help him," Rachel said casually.

Kurt shot Rachel a worried look.

"Oh no. I almost forgot! Blaine will be home soon! Rach, please help me clean this up," Kurt pleaded.

Rachel rolled her eyes and began hanging up some clothes in the closet. Every time Rachel hung up an article of clothing, Kurt would remove it and place it somewhere else in the closet.

"I don't get why you asked for my help. You are pretty much doing all the work," Rachel said as she sat down on Kurt and Blaine's bed.

Kurt scowled at Rachel before continuing with his task. Rachel sat back and was amazed at the speed at which Kurt was moving. The sound of the front door opening froze Kurt. Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. He hadn't finished cleaning yet. Rachel quickly grabbed the last few shirts from the dresser and threw them on hangers and tossed them in the closet.

"Kurt? Baby, I'm home," Blaine said as he walked through their bedroom door. "Oh, hey Rachel."  
"Hi, Blaine," Rachel greeted Blaine with a smile.

"Blaine, you're home early," Kurt said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I couldn't wait another minute to see you," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

"Well, I better get going," Rachel said. "I will see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Bye Rachel," Kurt and Blaine said together.

As Rachel closed the front door, she couldn't help but hear the giggling drifting from the nearby bedroom.

…

"Kurt, you've been quiet the whole ride home," Blaine said as they got home. "Is something bothering you? Everything went fine with my parents. Even Cooper is happy for us."  
Kurt looked at his fiancé and smiled.

"I'm fine Blaine. I just tired myself with all that worrying. I'm probably going to get wrinkles!" Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine shook his head at Kurt's silliness.

"Well, I can help you smooth out those wrinkles," Blaine said as he began kissing Kurt's forehead.

"My forehead isn't the one that needs kisses," Kurt said with a devious grin.

Blaine arched his eyebrows and pressed his lips against his fiancé's. Kurt weaved his fingers in Blaine's hair and pulled him in closer. They began making their way to their bedroom. The two men managed to make it to their bedroom without damaging anything. Blaine pulled back before pushing Kurt onto their bed. Blaine smirked before climbing on top of his fiancé.

…

"Kurt, are you home?" Blaine asked as he opened the door to his and Kurt's apartment.

Blaine walked through the apartment to their bedroom. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the absence of Kurt. Just as he was about to exit the room, a piece of paper on the bed caught his eye. Blaine picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Blaine,_

_Put on some nice clothes and meet me at the Lima Bean._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

Blaine smiled and refolded the note. He then began following his boyfriend's orders.

When Blaine pulled up to the Lima Bean, he was confused. The Lima Bean doesn't stay open late, yet there is light coming through the windows. Still, Blaine got out of his car and walked towards the front door. When Blaine opened the door he was greeted by the intoxicating smell of coffee. When his eyes adjusted to the low lighting, Blaine couldn't believe what he saw.

There were candles placed at all the tables around the room. The barista bar was covered in rose petals as was the floor leading up to a table set for two. Blaine could hear music playing and recognized the tune. It was Teenage Dream but it was being played on the piano. Blaine followed the rose petals to the table and stopped when he saw Kurt walking towards him.

"Did you do all this?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I did," Kurt smiled. "You're not the only one who can be romantic."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and motioned for him to sit.

"Kurt, all of this is wonderful. I am in awe of your talents," Blaine said.

"Well, I try," Kurt replied.

"You do more than try. This is amazing."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"Blaine, there is something I want to tell you," Kurt started.

"You have my full attention," Blaine replied.

"A few years ago I went to scope out a school that I had heard of. I was having trouble at my old school and needed to escape. What I didn't expect to find at that school was the most beautiful man that I had ever seen," Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled as Kurt continued.

"He didn't even know me and instantly was willing to help me. I fell in love right away. Then he sang the most amazing song with a voice that was as beautiful as he was," Kurt motioned towards the speakers as Teenage Dream still played. "I replayed that song over and over again," Kurt said as he blushed. "Then we had an incident where I misread some things but it all worked out in the end."

"Blaine Anderson, the past couple years have been the best of my life. Everything that we went through made us stronger as a couple. And I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else," Kurt, keeping his grip on Blaine's hand, got up from the table and got down on one knee.

"Kurt, are you…" Blaine began with tears in his eyes.

"Blaine Warbler Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine had to hold back his tears so he could answer.

"Of course I will."

Kurt smiled as tears began falling from his eyes. He got up off the floor and hugged his now fiancé.

"Oh, Blaine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt."

…

Blaine smiled as Kurt began tracing circles on his back.

"Kurt, what was the real reason you were so quiet on the ride home?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and sighed.

"Because I still don't believe that your mom is okay with us being engaged," Kurt replied.

Blaine lifted his head to look at his fiancé.

"It doesn't matter what she or anybody else thinks. All that matters is that we are happy," Blaine said.

"I know but it would be nice to have full support from both of our parents."

Blaine stared at Kurt and shook his head.

"Just give it time. Like I told you, it took her a while to get used to me being gay. She'll come around eventually."

Blaine reached up and kissed his fiancé.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have lunch plans with my dad and Carole," Kurt said as he closed his eyes.

"I can't sleep, Kurt. Sing to me, please?" Blaine begged.

Kurt chuckled. "Only if you sing with me."  
"How am I supposed to go to sleep if I am singing too?" Blaine countered.

"Just do a duet with me," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Fine."

"Made a wrong turn once or twice," Kurt began. "Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way, it's all good.' It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around."

Blaine joined in. "Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I hope you know that you're perfect to me."

Kurt's heart filled with so much love. He leaned down to kiss Blaine.

"And you are perfect to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters. I had major writer's block and my internet hasn't been working. Thank you for your patience. The chapter is about how far I got before the writer's block hit me. It's not as long as the other chapters. It's more like a filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer and have more content. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Blaine! We have to leave now!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm coming!" Blaine replied.

Kurt paced the living room while he waited impatiently for his fiancé. Kurt sighed and stopped pacing. He was going to have to work harder at making Blaine understand that tardiness is unacceptable.

"Okay, I'm ready," Blaine said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Finally," Kurt said.

He grabbed Blaine's hand and practically dragged him out of their apartment. Kurt opened the passenger door and gestured for Blaine to get in the car.

"Why thank you kind sir," Blaine said.

"My pleasure," Kurt replied.

Kurt quickly made his way over to the driver's side and got in the car. He started the engine and slowly pulled out of their parking structure.

"Now who is the slow one?" Blaine remarked.

"I don't want to be late but I don't want to die before we get there," Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancé's cheek. Blaine grabbed the CD case from the glove compartment and flipped through his and Kurt's collection. His eyes lit up when he saw his favorite one. He took the CD out of the case and put it in the CD player. Blaine skipped over the first few songs until he reached the one he wanted to hear.

He glanced over at Kurt who just cocked his eyebrow before returning his focus to the road. A few seconds passed and then the song started.

"Right right, turn off the lights. We gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the dealio?" Blaine sang at the top of his lungs.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"I love when it's all too much. 5 AM turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll?" Blaine continued with a huge grin on his face.

Kurt had to admit that even though Blaine could make him frustrated, he did know how to make him feel better. If Kurt thought about it, Blaine had a weird obsession with Pink. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember exactly how many times they had sung Pink songs.

"Blaine, are you sure you are fully gay? I think you might have a thing for Pink," Kurt inquired with a chuckle.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, cocked an eyebrow, and burst into laughter.

"I assure you that I am one hundred percent gay. But I will admit that I might have a slight Pink problem," Blaine replied.

"Slight? Blaine, what you consider to be slight is not what the rest of the world considers to be slight," Kurt remarked. "You thought your bowtie obsession was slight, it was not slight."

"Kurt, I thought we talked about that. It was a small collection."

"Small? Blaine you had enough to last you the whole year without wearing the same one twice."

"Okay, Kurt. Whatever. But we don't need an intervention again. I'm pretty sure Emma is tired of hearing from us."

"Fine," Kurt said with a chuckle as he pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix.

Kurt looked over at his fiancé and saw that he was pouting. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head and Kurt took the keys out of the ignition. Kurt got out of the car and walked to the other side. Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt through the window. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door for Blaine to get out.

"Thank you very much good sir. Here is your tip," Blaine said as he teasingly put a dollar in Kurt's front pant pocket.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's touch. Blaine laughed as he saw his fiancé's face reddening.

"I love when I make you blush," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand and kissed him. He could feel Kurt's cheeks getting warmer as he blushed. Kurt pulled away after a few seconds.

"Blaine, we are in a public place. Let's keep our kissing down to about two seconds," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine pouted.

"But its fun kissing you and making you blush," Blaine whined.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and stared at his fiancé. Blaine kept on pouting and widened his eyes. Kurt looked away.

"Ugh, you know I can't say no when you do that," Kurt said as he began walking away.

"Well, that is exactly why I make that face," Blaine stated as he followed Kurt to the front door of Breadstix.

Kurt stood in front of the door and glanced at Blaine. Blaine shook his head and opened the door for Kurt.

"Thank you handsome young man," Kurt said as he walked through the door.

"You're quite welcome," Blaine replied following Kurt through the door.

Kurt waved to his dad and Carole when he saw them. Kurt and Blaine walked over and sat down at the table Burt and Carole were currently occupying.

"Hello dad. Hello Carole," Kurt said as he sat down.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said as he took the seat next to Kurt.

"Hello boys," Carole said with a smile.

"So, Kurt, how's the wedding planning going?" Burt asked.

"It's going really good," Kurt smiled as he looked over at Blaine. "So, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other.

"You want to tell them?" Burt asked Carole.

"Okay," Carole said with a smile. "Boys, we know that this should probably wait until it's closer to the wedding but we just couldn't wait to tell you."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other confusingly before returning their attention to Carole.

"We were able to get you an amazing honeymoon get away!" Carole said excitedly.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Kurt began.

"Well, we entered you two in a soon-to-be newly weds contest and we won! I mean you won!" Carole exclaimed.

"Thank you so much. Kurt and I can't tell you how much this means to us," Blaine said excitedly.

"Dad, Carole, thank you. This is the best gift ever," Kurt said as he grabbed each of their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chapters. I had major writer's block and my internet hasn't been working. Thank you for your patience. The chapter is about how far I got before the writer's block hit me. It's not as long as the other chapters. It's more like a filler chapter. The next chapter will be longer and have more content. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Blaine! We have to leave now!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm coming!" Blaine replied.

Kurt paced the living room while he waited impatiently for his fiancé. Kurt sighed and stopped pacing. He was going to have to work harder at making Blaine understand that tardiness is unacceptable.

"Okay, I'm ready," Blaine said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Finally," Kurt said.

He grabbed Blaine's hand and practically dragged him out of their apartment. Kurt opened the passenger door and gestured for Blaine to get in the car.

"Why thank you kind sir," Blaine said.

"My pleasure," Kurt replied.

Kurt quickly made his way over to the driver's side and got in the car. He started the engine and slowly pulled out of their parking structure.

"Now who is the slow one?" Blaine remarked.

"I don't want to be late but I don't want to die before we get there," Kurt replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancé's cheek. Blaine grabbed the CD case from the glove compartment and flipped through his and Kurt's collection. His eyes lit up when he saw his favorite one. He took the CD out of the case and put it in the CD player. Blaine skipped over the first few songs until he reached the one he wanted to hear.

He glanced over at Kurt who just cocked his eyebrow before returning his focus to the road. A few seconds passed and then the song started.

"Right right, turn off the lights. We gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the dealio?" Blaine sang at the top of his lungs.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"I love when it's all too much. 5 AM turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll?" Blaine continued with a huge grin on his face.

Kurt had to admit that even though Blaine could make him frustrated, he did know how to make him feel better. If Kurt thought about it, Blaine had a weird obsession with Pink. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember exactly how many times they had sung Pink songs.

"Blaine, are you sure you are fully gay? I think you might have a thing for Pink," Kurt inquired with a chuckle.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, cocked an eyebrow, and burst into laughter.

"I assure you that I am one hundred percent gay. But I will admit that I might have a slight Pink problem," Blaine replied.

"Slight? Blaine, what you consider to be slight is not what the rest of the world considers to be slight," Kurt remarked. "You thought your bowtie obsession was slight, it was not slight."

"Kurt, I thought we talked about that. It was a small collection."

"Small? Blaine you had enough to last you the whole year without wearing the same one twice."

"Okay, Kurt. Whatever. But we don't need an intervention again. I'm pretty sure Emma is tired of hearing from us."

"Fine," Kurt said with a chuckle as he pulled into the parking lot of Breadstix.

Kurt looked over at his fiancé and saw that he was pouting. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded his head and Kurt took the keys out of the ignition. Kurt got out of the car and walked to the other side. Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt through the window. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door for Blaine to get out.

"Thank you very much good sir. Here is your tip," Blaine said as he teasingly put a dollar in Kurt's front pant pocket.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's touch. Blaine laughed as he saw his fiancé's face reddening.

"I love when I make you blush," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand and kissed him. He could feel Kurt's cheeks getting warmer as he blushed. Kurt pulled away after a few seconds.

"Blaine, we are in a public place. Let's keep our kissing down to about two seconds," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine pouted.

"But its fun kissing you and making you blush," Blaine whined.

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and stared at his fiancé. Blaine kept on pouting and widened his eyes. Kurt looked away.

"Ugh, you know I can't say no when you do that," Kurt said as he began walking away.

"Well, that is exactly why I make that face," Blaine stated as he followed Kurt to the front door of Breadstix.

Kurt stood in front of the door and glanced at Blaine. Blaine shook his head and opened the door for Kurt.

"Thank you handsome young man," Kurt said as he walked through the door.

"You're quite welcome," Blaine replied following Kurt through the door.

Kurt waved to his dad and Carole when he saw them. Kurt and Blaine walked over and sat down at the table Burt and Carole were currently occupying.

"Hello dad. Hello Carole," Kurt said as he sat down.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said as he took the seat next to Kurt.

"Hello boys," Carole said with a smile.

"So, Kurt, how's the wedding planning going?" Burt asked.

"It's going really good," Kurt smiled as he looked over at Blaine. "So, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?"

Burt and Carole looked at each other.

"You want to tell them?" Burt asked Carole.

"Okay," Carole said with a smile. "Boys, we know that this should probably wait until it's closer to the wedding but we just couldn't wait to tell you."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other confusingly before returning their attention to Carole.

"We were able to get you an amazing honeymoon get away!" Carole said excitedly.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Kurt began.

"Well, we entered you two in a soon-to-be newly weds contest and we won! I mean you won!" Carole exclaimed.

"Thank you so much. Kurt and I can't tell you how much this means to us," Blaine said excitedly.

"Dad, Carole, thank you. This is the best gift ever," Kurt said as he grabbed each of their hands.


End file.
